


Love Found In A Bookstore

by ShevinesChild



Series: Joe Goldberg - Bookstore Love [1]
Category: Joe Goldberg - Fandom, you - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShevinesChild/pseuds/ShevinesChild
Summary: Joe Goldberg is the manager at Mooney's Bookstore in New York City, New York. He spends countless hours awaiting for someone to walk through the doors who's worth his love, since Beck ended up failing him. He's afraid though, deathly afraid, and his stalker tendencies are still very much there. He's not ashamed of what he's done in the past, he just doesn't share it. He even joined social media, just to help his stalking.





	Love Found In A Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> This story will NOT romanticize Joe or anything Joe does. I got inspired after watching the netflix series YOU and decided to give it a shot. Updates will be slow.

> **_"I'm not a 'maybe' I'm the one."_ **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Chapter 1._ **

**_Feb 20, 2019._ **

Another cold, rainy, gloomy day in New York. Joe wakes up alone, like he normally does. He makes himself something to eat as he checks the time " ** _06:20 AM_** " is what it reads, he sighs. He eats his food and then gets ready for the day. He doesn't know why he bothers anymore, nothing ever happens, it's the same boring almost useless routine that he always does. His life feels  _stuck_ like it's not going anywhere, no matter how hard he tries. 

He's joined social media now, Twitter, Facebook, even Instagram. He figured maybe he'd find someone to love him on there. It's not like he's had no luck, he's definitely had some, his follower count climbing pretty quickly, mostly for his looks. He logs into Twitter. 

 

**_Joe Goldberg  
_ ** **_@joegoldberg_ **

**_22.3K Followers  100 Following_ **

**_"Come to Mooney's today, new Stephen King book is in and ready to be sold."  
5.8K Likes, 6.7K RTs _ **

 

He scrolls through the replies, almost sighing as he notices the comments are mostly filled with girls fantasizing over him falling for them in a bookstore, but none of them actually read and he knows this. Profiles give away alot, especially when they're public. He doesn't respond to any of the thirst comments, simply replying to those asking what time the bookstore opened or how many they had in stock. He logged off. 

* * *

 

The bell above the door chimes again, this must've been the 200th time, he wasn't counting though. He looked up from his register as he noticed a somewhat tall girl, probably 5'8" at the most. Her blonde hair with green tips extended down to her shoulders where they gently curled making her hair seem, bouncy. She wore hole filled black jeans, but not enough to show off anything, she definitely didn't want to draw too much attention, however her shirt, it was sheer, a flower pattern spread across it. Underneath was a tight fitting black tank top, surely if she was wearing a bra at all it would show the outline, but there wasn't one. Her finger tips grazed the bookshelf as she walked in, looking around. Joe had never seen her before, his mind wondering around. " _who is this? Where did you come from? How come I've never seen you before?"_ He watches as she walks by the register, eyes wondering down to her ass, there was a slight imprint of her underwear, he could tell there was lace involved. He watched as her hands slid across the " _Fiction M-Z"_ He couldn't figure out who she was looking for, his feet moving faster than his brain as he wondered a safe distance behind her, staying in the aisle over as he pretended to readjust some books, none were out of place but he was judging that she'd never been here before, so she wouldn't notice anyways. He hears a soft voice, and that's where this began. 


End file.
